familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jane Rodda (c1746-1831)
The origins of Jane Rodda and the names of her parents and siblings are currently unknown. The year of circa 1746 for her birth is an estimate only, based on her age at death. Jane is also known by the first name of Jennifer. Marriage Jane married John Hand in Sancreed on 6th August 1770. His origins are also currently unknown. Banns had been read for the couple on the 8th July 1770, and John's occupation was recorded on the marriage record as tinner. John signed the marriage record while Jane used her mark, which meant that John could write. His 'condition' was not recorded on the record, while Jane's was recorded as spinster. Whether this was an error or a deliberate oversite is unknown. It could potentially mean that John was married prior to his marriage to Jane. Witnesses to the marriage were James Hosken and Thomas Rodda. The couple settled in Sancreed, and had 6 known children there. Death of children Jane's daughter Ann married a James Rowe in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sancreed Sancreed] in 1797. There is a burial record for an Anne Rowe in Sancreed on the 14th June 1801. This is possibly the death of Jane's daughter, or the infant daughter of James and Ann Rowe (nee Hand). Jane's son Richard was buried on the 11th October 1802 in Sancreed , aged only 20 years. His cause of death is unknown. Death of husband Husband John died and was buried in Sancreed on 18th April 1805. Jane would outlive him by 26 years. Death Jane died and was buried on 24/05/1831 in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sancreed Sancreed], aged 85 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John & Jane Hand' References *Cornwall Parish Records, 1538-2010 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=banns&id=22978), banns record for John Hand and Jane Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=176282), marriage record for John Hand and Jane Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=575133), marriage record for John Hand and Jane Rodda *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680567), baptism record of Jennifer Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGY-K3Y : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for Jennifer Hand, 07 Jul 1771 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680628), baptism of Ann Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSK-JMP : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for Ann Hand, 26 Dec 1774 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=1583527), baptism of John Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWWY-QP8 : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand, 15 Oct 1776 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JWWY-QPD : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for John Hand, 15 Oct 1776 *Cornwall, OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680756), baptism of William Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQGY-J8J : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for William Hand, 03 Mar 1782 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680905), baptism of Richard Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSK-KXL : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for Richard Hand, 01 Jun 1788 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=680904), baptism of Elizabeth Hand *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NGSK-HR2 : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for Elizabeth Hand, 01 Jun 1788 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=575261), marriage record for John Pollard and Jane Hand *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357013), burial record for Richard Hand *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357042), burial record for John Hand *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357456), burial record for Jane Hand *"England and Wales Census, 1841," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MQBM-X9F : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand, 1841 *"England Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NVMD-HGG : accessed 13 Aug 2013), John Hand in entry for William Hand and Maria Chapel, 15 Jul 1841 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2357772), burial record for John Hand *Free BMD, (http://www.freebmd.org.uk/cgi/information.pl?cite=gMczTEp3%2FRVK6CxEPkqo8Q&scan=1), death record for John Hand *"Pedigree Resource File", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/SY3Z-GHN : accessed 2013-08-13), entry for John /Hand/ Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Married in 1770 Category:Married in Sancreed Category:Died in Sancreed